Gyaru's Gachapon! -For Novel-
by TimeLord Say0
Summary: This is a commission someone had asked me to make for their character for an online shop they run. It in NO WAY is affiliated with any show/move/book ect that you may have read/watched. Please enjoy!


Somewhere deep in the shop, a bell rung, catching the attention of a certain, furry owner and making her ears twitch. "Wha- No. That's not right. I don't remember..." Humming under her breath, the adorable fluffy ball of energy bounced towards the sound and came to a stop in front of the Gachapon machine, a slight frown pulling at it's facial features for a moment before another chime sounded from the same machine in front of them.

"What, no, you can't do that! I say, stop that!" Pointing at it, Gyaru attempted to get the single capsule on top to pay attention as it shook ever so slightly. "Now, stop right there. I didn't say you could shake! You can't even-" Another chime cut off what she was about to say when a second capsule inside shook. "Ahh!" Throwing their arms up in the air, Gyaru stomped a small foot in frustration. This was ridiculous! How on earth could the capsules even do that in the first place?

Taking another step forward, they pressed the button, activating the Gachapon and sending one of the capsules out and into their waiting hand. "Now, are you going to listen to me, or do we need to talk about this?" Pausing, she waited, staring down at the capsule only for it to remain silent. "I thought so." With a firm nod, she opened the top of the machine and dropped it back in with it's fellows.

Turning away, she shook her head and went to walk away and return to what she had been doing in the shop earlier. As it was, she almost forgot what she had been doing prior to the capsules acting up, but-

Pausing mid-step, her ears twitched on top of her head as a faint ringing pealed behind. "You have to be joking. We talked about this..." With a sigh, she hung her head slightly and turned around to face the Gachapon, ears drooping a bit when several of the capsules inside shook at the same time. "Please, please stop?" Gyaru asked hopefully, hands reaching up in front of her in a pleading gesture.

The capsules however, didn't care one bit, sending out several chiming noises in response to her plead. Huffing out a sigh, Gyaru planted her hands on her hips, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "What on earth do you want then? I haven't done anything wrong, is it containers? Do you want to be cleaned... What?"

Unfortunately, the capsules didn't have mouths and could only chime once again, this time from what she could tell, all of them at once. The Gachapon shook slightly with the force behind their shaking, making her reach out automatically and hold it still until they fell silent again.

Pursing her lips, Gyaru stepped back, eyeing it curiously for a moment then glanced around the shop thoughtfully. Really, there wasn't an excuse at all for what was happening. The only thing that really came to mind was... Well, the shop had been rather... Empty.

In fact, the last person that came in had been a few days ago at best. Maybe... Maybe they were lonely? In reality, she had made them to be bought and used to make people happy, as well as the critters. The tokens inside were used to summon them, then be given to the owners or the critters. Either way, they were essentially made to be owned, to be used and held.

But it still didn't explain why they were even moving in the first place! That was one thing she never had them made for. It's ridiculous!

But... Looking back at the machine, she bit her lip and eyed the now-silent bells inside. It could be it, how, she didn't know, unfortunately it was the only reason she could come up with.

"I don't know what to tell you... I can't just drag people in the shop and make them buy you!" She huffed, arms folding across her chest, ears twitching slightly in agitation. They shook slightly in response, only proving her point.

"What do you want me to do then?" She huffed, eyeing them as they jangled louder, almost loud enough to hurt her ears. Flattening said ears to her head, Gyaru pouted this time. There wasn't much to do other than... She paused, caught up in the sudden train of thought that occured to her.

Humming, she tapped a foot on the ground for a moment then moved away, ignoring the now-silent capsules as she made her way deeper into her store. It would take a few days at best, but... If all of this works out, she should have some new customers in the shop by the end of all this.

Glancing once over her shoulder towards the Gachapon, she smiled slightly, ears twitching slightly on her head before Gyaru bounced away into the back of the shop. There were things that needed doing, and it wouldn't do to stand around!

* * *

Day one had gone swimmingly, it didn't take long for her to gather the materials she needed in order to set her little plan in motion, the problem wasn't getting them really, it was more along the lines of figuring out just exactly how to turn them into something that would catch attention right away. It wouldn't be hard, but... She wanted something that would be a bit, dare she say it, flashy.

Standing over the large piece of wood, she eyed it curiously, a pad of paper and pencil in hand tapping against it. It needed something new, something that people would be interested in without walking away. Not just a passing fancy, something that would draw them right in with curiousness and promises of fun and excitement.

But she had no idea how to go about doing that. Looking down, she sketched a vague outline of the piece of wood in front of her and wrote down a quick phrase. Then immediately scratched it back out with a frown. "No, that won't work! I wouldn't even be interested in it!" Tearing the paper off, she crumpled it up and tossed it over her shoulder, ready to try again.

A faint ringing noise caught her attention a moment later, bringing Gyaru's attention away and back into her shop where she found the Gachapon machine and stopped in front of her, listening to a few of the capsules inside ring faintly then fall silent once she came to a stop. "I'm trying, but I can't think of anything good enough to bring people in here." She sighed, plopping down on the floor in front of it, ears drooping just a bit. "Don't worry though!" She added, perking up quickly and looking at them with shining eyes. "I'll come up with something and we'll have dozens of people in here! Just you wait!"

The capsule on top rang softly for a moment then fell silent, she assumed it was in agreement with what she said and stood back up. "Just you wait." She promised, patting the glass once then moving back into the little work space she had set up in the back. She knew there was a good idea somewhere in her brain, she just needed to find it.

* * *

Straightening up, Gyaru swiped a hand over her forehead, a wide smile spreading across her face as she eyed the large sign she had painted in front of her. Bold, fancy lettering, shimmering with a gold overtone caught the eye with the words 'Gachapon Games'. Then large black letters underneith announced in sharp edges 'Chance of a lifetime! Play the game and win a capsule!'

Feeling hopeful, she glanced over at the five other signs leaning against a nearby wall, all identical down to the last puncuation mark. Hopefully, all her hard work would pay off after she set these signs up around outside.

Standing up, she wiped her hands on the stained clothes she wore and went to pack away the paints and brushes before changing and taking the signs out after they dried.

Walking out into the shop, she stopped beside the machine. Over the past couple days, the capsules would ring from time to time, but not like that first day, just enough to remind her they were there and waiting to be held again. Reaching out, she placed a hand on the glass and smiled. "Almost done, fellas. Let the signs dry and I'll put them up. We should have some new customers by the end of the day." She quietly reassured them.

While she had been painting, Gyaru had taken the time during her breaks to eat and drink to stop by the machine and talk to the capsules. She wasn't even sure they could understand her, but they didn't bother her all that much while she had been painting the signs. Maybe not words, but they at least understood what she was trying to do now anyway. "Just a little longer." With a pat, she stepped away and walked outside, enjoying the gentle breeze brushing her fur and bringing the scents of nearby food to her nose.

Sniffing appreciatively, she let out a breath and wiped her hands once more on her dirty clothes before moving back inside to clean up and change. The signs would be dry by then.

With a grunt, Gyaru finished hammering the sign into the ground beside her shop door, the sunlight catching off the gold tint in the lettering attractively and quickly catching the attention of a nearby person and bringing them closer to read.

"A Game? What kind?"

Gyaru smiled wide and opened the shop door wide for her potential customer. "Come right on in and I'll show ya! Lots of fun and a chance to get a capsule and a new super cute pal!" Glancing over her shoulder at the machine, she smiled at the capsules inside, they were silent, but she could almost tell they were happy. Almost feel it herself as she lead the customer towards the cleared space in her shop where a makeshift board game had been set up on the floor.

Ok, she says set up, it was mostly tape and plastic figurines she had found laying around, but it looked good, and all the colorful paint and lights she had set up around it made it look exciting at least. Turning to the customer, she waved a hand at the 'Board' with a smile. "It's simple. You roll a die and move the spaces for it. You land on a question mark space, you take a card. Then follow what that card says. If you land on a diamond, you get a free Gachapon!" She waved a hand at the machine, drawing the customers attention towards it.

"It's five bucks to play once, eight to play twice. You get three rolls on the die. If you make it to the end, you get an extra special prize!" She added with a grin, ears twitching on her head as she bounced in place. "It's a surprise though, so I can't tell you!" She added, waving a hand at them when they opened their mouth, no doubt to ask what the prize was. "What do you say? Want to take a chance?" Gyaru asked, holding up a large die in her hands, a big, cheerful grin on her face.

It didn't take long for the customer to walk away with a Capsule from the Gachapon, their little pal following behind with a happy look on their face. And it was even quicker after that when more people walked in, asking about the game. By closing time, she had ten people come in to play, and all ten walked away with at least one capsule.

Not to mention, they also bought a few other things, but! The most important thing was the Gachapon was now two-thirds full instead of completely full. Little by little, they were finally getting what they wanted, just what she hoped for.

Locking the door, she turned around to face the machine and smiled wide when a few inside rang in an almost cheerful tone, earning a laugh from Gyaru as she walked over to stand in front of it. "Wait until tomorrow, fellas. More customers mean more people to take ya home, just be patient." She warned them playfully, earning another chime from one of them then they all fell quiet again. Patting the top of it, she made her way back into the shop and finished cleaning up. She would open it again tomorrow and hopefully with a full day ahead, the rest of the capsules would be won and finally be happy. That was the plan anyway.

* * *

The next day started off wonderfully, from the moment she opened the shop she had new customers coming in and out, leaving with a capsule from the Gachapon as they did. Very few left without anything, and those always got a free extra roll on the die. Unfortunately, some just were unlucky and had to leave without anything other than her apologies.

Other than that, things were going great, she had so many new customers! Not to mention she was making more money than she expected in the beginning. Actually, she didn't expect this to work at all, but, now that she saw it was, she couldn't wipe the grin off of her face for anything. All day people coming along, wining at the game and leaving with one of the capsules. It just felt great! So far only one person made it to the end of the game though, and she had made at least six of the extra special prizes for them, hopefully they all would be won because knowing her luck, they would end up getting her attention like the capsules did.

Turning to look at the small box beside her, she smiled down at the furry little bundles inside. Well, she didn't make them, but it was still fun to hand that one over to the winner and see their eyes light up at the sight. She called them 'Dust Bunnies' and they were adorable by her standards. All six of them were a different color and were soft to the touch, their fur feeling like a cloud.

They didn't need anything to eat or any caring for other than to be played with and it was fun just to sit and watch them bounce around in the box together. Turning her attention back to the game, she watched one of the customers roll the die and move forward a few more spaces to land on a question mark. Reaching out, she plucked one of her handmade cards off of the stack beside her and held it out to the woman with a grin.

Smiling back, she took it and looked down at what it said before squealing in excitement. "Move directly to the finish and win your extra special prize!" Looking up at Gyaru, she grinned brightly and moved to the little checkered line where she was waiting. "I win?"

"Absolutely!" Gyaru nodded her head firmly and pressed the button on the Gachapon to send one of the capsules out and handed it to the woman first. "This is a capsule like I explained, now just wait a moment..." Trailing off, she crouched down behind the counter and lifted one of the bunnies out, giggling slightly when it bounced in her hands. It was a light blue color and purred softly when she stood up and held it out to the winner. "This is your extra special prize to go along with your cute pal!" She announced cheerfully, watching the woman smile brightly and gently take the little thing from her hands. "Oh, it's so cute!"

"Aren't they?" Gyaru tipped her head with a wide smile. "I thought they were perfect for this."

"Oh yes! Thank you!" With a laugh, the recent winner walked out of the shop, cradling her new dust bunny and her capsule. Now it was silent again, the trail of customers had been steady throughout the day up until now. With four dust bunnies left and... she glanced at the Gachapon quickly, about ten capsules, she could bet and say that they would all be gone by the end of the day. But... She glanced at the instant win card she held in her hand. She might have to make a few more of these just to be sure. Once all of the bunnies were gone, she would have to stop the game. Hopefully the capsules would be gone at the same time. She would hate to disappoint anyone.

Walking over to the machine, she peered inside at the few capsules left at the bottom with a fond smile. "Looks like you're all almost gone, happy now?" She asked conversationally, ears perking forward when a few inside rang back at her. "Good, because the way things are going, you'll all be gone by the end of the day." She nodded when one of them chimed in agreement with her. "I just wanted to say, I hope you all are happy with your new homes when you go." With that, she turned around and went back to the counter, straightening it up and quickly writing out a few more of the instant win cards to replace other cards in the deck and shuffling them in.

The door behind her opened up, catching Gyaru's attention. Turning around, she smiled wide at the few people that walked in together, whole body bouncing with anticipation. "Hiya! Welcome to my shop! How about you take a chance to win a cute pal and a super special prize?"


End file.
